The present invention relates generally to a device that pressurizes and sprays water, such as for outdoor cleaning applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device that is configured to condition the flow of water, such as by changing the flow rate, the water pressure, the shape of the flow exiting the device, or other characteristics of the flow, in order to customize performance of the device to one of a variety of outdoor cleaning tasks.
Different water spraying devices are used for different applications. Garden hose sprayers may be attached to garden hoses and typically include nozzles that constrict the flow path of water in order to condition the flow for various applications, such as cleaning windows, washing a car, watering plants, etc. Flow rate and water pressure are limited by the water source supplying water to the garden hose sprayer, which may be insufficient for some applications.
Pressure washers typically include pumps to increase the pressure of water for heavy-duty cleaning and resurfacing applications. The water pressure is greatly increased relative to typical garden hose sprayer, but the flow rate may be decreased and the intensity of the spray may be too great from some applications, such as cleaning windows and watering plants.
Garden hose booster systems may increase the flow rate was well as water pressure relative to the household water supply, such as for cleaning and other general outdoor tasks. However the water pressure increase by the garden hose booster is typically less than that of a pressure washer. A need exists for a water spraying device configured for a wide variety of outdoor cleaning applications.